Pohon
by Runming
Summary: Tentang pohon yang ujung-ujungnya membuat mereka 'cup' / Oneshoot ff NaLu shipper!/ W: OOC,Typos,Rate T (for save),dll/ Pic not my own.


"Hufff" Lucy menghela nafas.

"Ne, Merasa gugup Lucy-san?" Tanya Juvia, lengkap dengan senyum kecil terpasang di sudut bibirnya.

"Ano, Aku hanya khawatir waktunya tidak sempat Juvia" Jawab Lucy dengan mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia sedang benar-benar mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja Lu-chan, aku dan Juvia pasti akan membantumu" Levy mengerlingkan mata kirinya sembari tersenyum manis pada sahabat blondie nya tersebut.

.0.

_**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_**Fairy Tail credit by Mashima Hiro**_

_**Thousand Colour for Natsu by Lucy on,**_

**Pohon**

.0.

.

.

.

"Mohon ampun Hime, Cat warna merah jambu sepertinya hampir habis. Mohon hukum aku"

"Eto, Lu-chan cat warna kuningnya tinggal sedikit" Levy memberikan laporan tepat setelah Virgo juga memberikan laporan yang sama.

"Aaaaa…. Bagaimana ini" Lucy terlihat lebih stress saat mendengar kedua laporan tersebut.

"Lucy-san, kau tenang saja Juvia akan beli beberapa cat yang habis. Masih ada 1 hari lagi sampai saat festival pohon sakura" Juvia berusaha menenangkan Lucy yang sudah terlihat frustasi.

"Aku ikut! Lu-chan tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku ikut Juvia membeli cat?" Kata Levy sambil mengelap tangannya yang belepotan cat dengan saputangannya yang terlihat ada tanda huruf 'G'.

"Tentu Levy-chan, aku juga ingin berendam sebentar selagi kalian membeli cat. Mungkin air panas akan membuatku lebih rileks" jawab Lucy "Dan Virgo, kau boleh kembali" Lanjut Lucy pada Virgo.

"Sayonara, Hime" Virgo pun kembali ke dunia spirit, sementara Levy dan Juvia beranjak ke toko cat.

**~(0o0)~**

**Sementara itu di Rumah Natsu dan Happy**

"Ano, Kenapa Lushy tidak datang menjengukmu Natsu?" Tanya Happy pada partnernya yang sedang meringkuk didalam selimut tebalnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus Happy, Jadi Luce tak akan tertular flu ku ini _'Sroot' _" Jawab Natsu seraya menampakan cengirannya.

"Umm" jawab Happy ragu " Cepatlah sembuh ne, Natsu. Agar kita bisa melihat festival sakura bersama Lushy" Lanjut exceed biru yang tergila-gila dengan ikan ini, berusaha menghibur partner _pinkish_ nya.

"Yosha! tentu Happy" Jawab Natsu dengan bersemangat walau ingus terpamerkan dengan jelas di hidungnya.

**~(0o0)~**

**Pusat Perbelanjaan Magnolia**

" Ne, Juvia. Lu-chan kasihan sekali ya, ia tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh merencanakan hal ini"

"Juvia juga merasa begitu Levy-san, karena itu Juvia ingin membantunya" Jawab Juvia sambil memilih-milih cat air di toko cat.

"A, kukira kau membantu Lu-chan agar ia tak menjadi love-rivalmu? Bukan begitu Juvia?" Tanya Levy dengan nada dan ekspresi menggoda pada gadis bersurai biru laut tersebut.

"Kyaa Kyaaa Gajeel-aijin tahu saja" Jawab Juvia malu-malu.

"Ga- Gajeel-ai, aijin" semburat merah langsung merebak liar di wajah mungil scriptmage tersebut.

Juvia yang telah berubah ke versi fangirling Gray (?) dan Levy yang kini berwajah merah sambil memegangi pipinya sendiri yang memanas, walhasil menjadi sorotan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan pertokoan tersebut, termasuk sesosok gadis berambut merah scarlet yang terlihat sedang asyik belanja strawberry cake kesukaannya.

"Levy, Juvia! Sedang apa kalian?" Erza berjalan menghampiri kedua nakamanya tersebut.

"Erza-san, Ohayou!" Balas Juvia dengan ramah. Rupanya sekarang dia telah sadar dari versi fangirlingnya(?), sementara Levy tetap terpaku dengan wajah semerah rambut Erza dan bergumam " A- aijin hehehe- Gajeel aijin"

Erza menekuk alis matanya terheran-heran tapi lalu perhatiannya tersita ketika melihat kantong plastik berisi banyak cat yang dibawa Juvia.

"Ano, Untuk apa cat-cat itu Juvia?" tanya Erza dengan kepo nya #reader : -,- gunakan bahasa EYD yang benar thor, apaan itu kepo? Author : terkadang gahol dong biar keren kells *Bletak* (ditabok reader pake kaleng cat)#

"Umm ini untuk Lucy-san"

"Lucy?! Untuk apa?"

"Jadi begini, Lucy-san mempunyai rencana blah blah blah blah- " terang Juvia panjang lebar terkait rencana Lucy.

"Sudah diputuskan!" tegas Erza sejurus kemudian "Aku akan membantu Lucy juga!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Jadilah mereka bertiga, Erza, Juvia dan Levy bersama menuju ke rumah sewa Lucy.

'TOK TOK' "Lu-chan kami sudah kembali!" Levy mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy dan sesaatnya keluarlah Lucy dengan rambut yang masih dililit handuk.

"Eeehh! Kok ada Erza?!" tanya Lucy dengan terkejut.

"Jadi begini Lu-chan tadi kami bertemu Erza dan blah blah blah- ahkirnya Erza memutuskan untuk ikut membantumu" terang Levy dengan panjang namun tak lebar. Sementara Lucy hanya bisa ber OH ria melihat nakama scarletnya tersebut membawa 1 gerobak cat. "setidaknya tidak akan kehabisan cat lagi" batin Lucy sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Nah, Mana yang akan kita cat?" Erza sudah bersiap me requip baju nya dengan baju mirip mandor bangunan(?).

"Itu" jawab Lucy seraya menunjuk benda yang tingginya hampir selutut Erza.

"Jadi- jadi cuma sekecil ini?" lanjut Erza dengan agak kecewa tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mata Erza terlihat berbinar ketika memperhatikan benda itu lebih teliti.

"Waah indah sekali!" Erza menyeletuk kagum melihat benda didepannya. Sebuah benda mirip atau berbentuk replika pohon sakura dengan tinggi kira-kira 75cm. Dedaunnya terbuat dari kertas yang kemudian dicat dengan cat warna-warni ranting dan dahannya berwarna coklat muda terbuat dari beberapa kardus tebal yang dibentuk sedemikian indahnya, diletakan pada sebuah kotak diorama yang pas dengan ukuran replika pohon tersebut. Kotak diorama itu mengambil contoh pemandangan dari taman kota magnolia, tempat pohon sakura tujuh warna tumbuh. Pohon sakura tujuh warna tempat diadakannya festival tahunan melihat pohon sakura.

"NA-T-SU" tiba-tiba saja Erza menyebut nama sang salamander ketika asyik mengamati pohon replika milik Lucy. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Lucy langsung memerah.

"E-Erza, mengapa tiba-tiba menyebut si baka itu sih?!" Lucy terlhat gelagapan.

"Lucy, sudah jangan ditutupi. Aku tahu kok kau membuat ini untuk Natsu kan, karena dia sakit flu maka dia tidak bisa ikut festival sakura besok terus kau membuatkannya ini sebagai gantinya kan" Kalimat panjang Erza langsung 'JLEB' tepat terkena di pikiran Lucy.

"Dekiterrrrrruuuuuu" Sahut Levy dan Juvia bersamaan menirukan gaya Happy.

"A-Aku tid-tidak tahu" Lucy tak kuasa lagi menahan semburat merah wajahnya dan degup jantungnya yang sudah tak karuan. "A-aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Natsu tahun lalu yang mengalirkan pohon sakura demi aku" lanjut Lucy berusaha menjaga image nya dari sebutan 'pecinta Natsu'.

"Sudah,sudah. Yuk kita mulai menyelesaikan 'pohon cinta Lu-chan' ini'' Goda Levy. Dan, Lucy hanya sanggup menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajah merona nya.

**Sementara itu, Di Guild Fairy Tail**

"HACHUUU! 'Sroot' He- Hei Mira!" Tampak Natsu dengan wajah merah dan rambut kucel+berantakan melebihi biasanya yang memang juga berantakan.

"Ara- Ara- Natsu, Flu mu belum baikan mengapa sudah memaksakan diri ke guild? Nanti kau malah sakit" Mira terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu yang cukup memprihatikan.

"Aku sudah melarangnya ke guild Mira, tapi Natsu bersikeras. Katanya ia merindukan Lush- 'Bletak' itaiiiii" Happy terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang ditimpuk oleh Natsu.

"Kyaa- Natsu rupanya kau mencari Lu-" Mirajane tampak berseri-seri kegirangan karena mengerti kalimat absurb dari happy yang terpotong tadi, namun sebelum Mira menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gray yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Natsu mulai mencari keributan "Hoi flamehead, wajahmu saat sakit flu sangat konyol. Ayo bertarung!"

"aku sedang tidak berminat melayanimu 'Sroot' Ice boxer" sahut Natsu dengan malas tanpa menoleh.

"Oy, Stripper! Kau melihat Lucy?" Lanjut Natsu.

"Heee- kau mencari Lucy, huh? tanggapan Gray "Aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin. begitupula dengan Juvia" Wajah Gray tampak sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat terahkir membuat Gajeel yang melihatnya menjadi tergelitik untuk menggodanya.

"Geehee, Merindukan Juvia,huh?" celetuk Gajeel.

"Ara ara bukankah kau juga mencari-cari Levy dari kemarin Gajeel?" Mira tiba-tiba ikut menyeletuk.

Walhasil wajah garang Gajeel berubah menjadi tersipu dan itu berhasil membuat Gray dan Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak 'Sroot'.

**~0Skipped Time0~**

"Tarrraaaa-" Lucy terlihat sangat gembira.

"Syukurlah Lu-chan Ahkirnya selesai juga ya!"

"Bagus ya Lucy-san"

"Selesai juga Lucy"

"Kalian semua terima kasiiiiiihh! Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman-teman sebaik kalian" Lucy terlihat terharu sambil menatap nakama-nakama yang telah membantunya tersebut.

"Sama-sama Lucy, kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada Natsu" Usul Erza.

"Erza-san benar, lagipula kurang beberapa jam lagi festival pohon sakura dimulai" Juvia menimpali.

"Wah benar juga! Aku harus bersiap-siap" Sahut Lucy sambil melihat jam di sudut meja tulisnya.

"Ciee- Lu-chan ingin berdandan cantik ya saat memberikan itu pada Natsu" Goda Levy yang yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Lucy merona.

"Juvia juga harus pulang untuk berdandan kalau begitu, Juvia ingin memukau Gray-sama Kyaaa- " Juvia sepertinya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"A- Aku juga pulang dulu ya Lu-chan, Ga-Gajeel mengajakku berangkat ke festival sama-sama" wajah Levy tersipu saat mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu! Jaa ne, Lucy!"

"Jaa, Erza!"

"Jaa, Levy-chan. Jaa, Juvia"

Dan kmudian Lucy pun mulai bersiap-siap juga. Tentu saja tampil se spesial mungkin. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk Nakama tersayangnya (ups).

**Perjalanan Lucy Ke Rumah Natsu**

Deg Deg Deg "_Nantekotta_! mengapa aku berdebar begini" Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dengan memakai baju special terusan sampai bawah lutut warna pink dengan pita mungil di bagaian kiri dada Lucy tampak begitu anggun dan cantik, kaki mungilnya di hiasi sepatu model balerina berwarna putih gading tanpa hak yang biasanya cukup tinggi terlihat di sepatu/sandal milik Lucy. Rambut blondienya tampak bebas terurai, hanya tampak pita kecil senada dengan bajunya menghiasi pangkal rambutnya di daerah dekat telinga kanan agak naik keatas. Intinya Lucy tampak sangat manis. Namun lebih manis lollipop *plak*

"Hati-hati jatuh Lucy-chan" Teriak beberapa tukang perahu di sungai yang mengaliri kota Magnolia saat melihat Lucy berjalan di batas jalan yang lebarnya kurang dari semeter. Namun seperti biasa Lucy kurang mengindahkan peringatan itu.

"_Goshinpainaku!_ Aku akan berhati-hati kok!"Seru Lucy sambil tersenyum riang.

Semestinya Lucy memang harus lebih ekstra hati-hati, karena walaupun dia sering berjalan di pembatas jalan itu tapi kali ini ia membawa diorama pohon yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tangan mungilnya. Sehingga Lucy harus membawanya dengan 2 tangannya sekaligus, belum lagi benda indah spesial buat Natsu tersebut cukup berbobot alias berat.

'TAP TAP TAP' 'Syuuutttt' Tiba-tiba saja angin yang cukup kencang bertiup dan membuat Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan "Eh- Eh- A- anoooo-"

dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

"HAPP! Dapat!"

Hampir saja Lucy bersama diorama pohonnya terjun bebas ke sungai namun untungnya.

**Lucy POV**

Ti- tidaakkk aku jatuh, bagaimana ini pohon natsu bisa-bisa rusak aaaa ...

Aku tidak berani buka mata!

Eh, kok tidak dingin dan basah

Ada yang menangkapku?! Tangan ini kan-

**End Lucy POV**

Lucy membuka matanya, lalu-

"Nat- Natsu!" Pekik Lucy kaget. Masih dalam posisi terjatuh di dekapan Natsu #HIATUS . Author HIATUS karena sibuk membayangkan macam-macam pose Lucy yang ada dalam dekapan Natsu(Author sedikit- sangat sedikit hentai-,-)#

_-4 hari setelah paragraf di atas di ketik-_

"Luce, Hampir saja kau jatuh" Kata Natsu sambil menghela nafas.

Posisi mereka tetap berdekapan, Tangan kiri Natsu melingkari pinggang Lucy sementara tangan kanannya memegang pundak Lucy, badan Natsu condong ke arah depan(ke Lucy *kyaaa) dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak kira-kira 10cm. Sedangkan Lucy hanya terpaku sambil tetap memegangi pohon dioramanya.

Warna wajah Lucy kini telah absurb(?) merah-hijau-kuning-ungu(?) hanya tinggal satu gerakan kecil saja bibir kedua nakama ini sudah saling menempel.

'Sniff Sniff' Natsu mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya yang menurutnya sangat memikat, aroma vanila yang sangat manis.

"Na-Natsu apa yang kau lakukan? jangan mengendus seperti itu ba-baka!" protes Lucy terbata. Ket= masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus Cukup kencang lagi dan keseimbangan Natsu yang kini terusik.

"Eh-Eh''

'CUP'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAA- AAA- aa- Aku- Natsu- Ki-kita berciuman" Lucy Heboh. Entah antara suka,senang,kaget,malu,dll.

"Sugoi, Lembut sekali Luce!" Natsu berbinar-binar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"BAKA!" Lucy merona habis-habisan.

"AAArrgghhh padahal itu first-kiss ku" Lucy mengacak-acak rambut blondienya frustasi.

"HUWEEEE- aku tidak akan bisa punya pacar" lanjut Lucy, berusaha menghentikan wajahnya yang merona dengan protes yang dibuat-buat.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah bodoh "Kenapa tidak bisa punya pacar?"

"Itu First-kiss ku bodoh! Seharusnya aku melakukannya dengan lelaki yang menjadi pacarku, BAKA!" Lucy dengan wajah garang (masih sedikit merona) berteriak pada Natsu.

"Kalau begitu aku pacarmu,Luce" celetuk Natsu.

"..."

"..."

"Luce, mengapa diam saja? Kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

Natsu yang dasarnya polos (atau bodoh lebih tepatnya-,-) tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Lucy yang saking merahnya sampai-sampai beruap (?).

Detak jantung Lucy seperti menari oplosan, tak karuan. Lucy cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju sambil menyodorkan pohon dioramanya pada Natsu.

"Kau aneh, Luce. Jangan-jangan kau sakit ya,Luce? Eh apa ini?" Begitulah reaksi polos Natsu.

Natsu memperhatikan diorama pohon itu cukup seksama. di lihatnya sisi kiri, lalu sisi kanan, lalu depan-belakang.

"Ini apa Luce?" Tanya Natsu sejurus kemudian.

"I-Itu pohon sakura tu-tujuh warna untuk-un-untukmu" Lucy terbata karena kesulitan mengatur ritme nafasnya akibat detak jantungnya yang tak stabil.

"Kupikir kau sakit , jadi tidak bisa melihat festival bunga sakura jadi untuk membalas kebaikanmu tahun lalu saat aku sakit jadi aku jadi membuatkan itu jadi untukmu" Lucy berkata absurb sesuai hatinya yang kini absurb saking senangnya.

"Ini seperti gula-gula kapas" Sahut Natsu tanpa berpikir, yang langsung saja membuat Lucy seketika merasa sangat jengkel.

"A-APA?! BAKA AKU MEMBUATNYA SUSAH-SUSAH KAU KATAKAN ITU GULA-GULA KAPAS" wajah Lucy kini semakin memerah karena efek marah dan bersiap-siap menendang Natsu dengan Lucy Kick nya.

"Ne, mau bagaimana lagi Luce? Benda ini terlihat sangat manis mengigatkanku pada gula-gula kapas tau!" terang Natsu.

Mendengar hal tersebut Lucy langsung kembali tersipu dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'cup' sebuah bibir hangat mendarat dengan lembut di bibir ranum Lucy.

"Na-natsu"

"Gomen Luce, aku sangat suka merasakan aroma vanila manis di bibirmu, apalagi itu sangat lembut" sedikit semburat merah tampak di wah Natsu.

"Hatchiiiii!"

"Wah Luce, kau sakit flu. Dan eh, aku juga sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi"

'BLETAK'

"Kau memindahkan flumu padaku, Baka!" Lucy terlihat sebal.

"Eh? Bagaimana bi-?

'CUP' Bibir Lucy mendarat cepat di bibir Natsu "Kupindahkan balik" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum nakal.

Bagaimana nasib pohon diorama? sepertinya pohon itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta antara Natsu dan Lucy yang ternyatakan lewat ciuman mereka.

.

.

端

* * *

**Omake!**

_Di Taman tempat festival pohon sakura berlangsung._

_Mira : Eh Lucy tidak datang ya?_

_Levy : Tentu saja, Lu-chan sedang bersama Natsu!_

_Juvia : Lucy-san masih malu-malu untuk menyatakan suka, padahal sudah jelas-jelas suka_

_Erza : apalagi Natsu bodoh_

_Gray : Kalau sampai mereka berhasil pacaran aku akan mengelilingi magnolia tanpa baju_

_Juvia : Juvia ikut berlari kyaaaaaa_

_Erza : Jangan terlalu yakin Gray!_

_Natsu : Minna~ Aku berpacaran dengan Lucy!_

_Lucy : Hatchiii! dasar Baka, bukankah kubilang jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu Hatchiii!_

_Gajeel : Wah, salamander bahkan telah berbagi flu dengan Bunny-girl, geehee_

_Mira : Kyaaaaa #Pingsan_

_Gray : Huweeeee #Pingsan_

_Juvia : Berlari bersama Gray-samaaaa Kyaaaaa!_

_Natsu & Lucy : Aneh! 'Cup'_


End file.
